An acceleration sensor is already known from EP A1 369 352 with a middle and two outer silicon plates, in which an element that is moved by acceleration is formed in the middle silicon plate. In this case, the movable element is enclosed in a hollow space in one of three silicon plates. The connection of the middle silicon plate with the two outer plates is made by means of a preliminary treatment of the silicon plates, placing them next to one another, and a final heat treatment at a temperature of 800.degree.-1100.degree. C. in an oxygen or nitrogen atmosphere.